Alike!
by Mack The Bringer Of Chaos
Summary: What happens when there is two different yet same Ranma's living on earth?rnYay next chapter!
1. Default Chapter

_**Alike!**_

Disclaimer:I do not own these characters. They belong to their right creators. I'm just borrowing them! I do own Mack and some of the other characters I create in this and Also I own some of the techniques in this story.

Author Notes:Well this chapter is to explain things. So read if you want to or just click the purple arrow button that points to the right way.

_**Rajak Empire**_

**_Home Planet-_**

Rajak

_**Currently Ruling over-**_

Rajak System All of Them

Sol System 1

Sol System 2

Sol System 3

Sol System 4

Sol System 5

Nova System 5

Nova System 8

Nova System 9

Nova System 15

Nova System 22

_**Jurain Empire**_

_**Home Planet-**_

Jurai

_**Currently Ruling over-**_

Jurai system All of them

Sol System 6

Sol System 7

Sol System 8

Sol System 10

Sol System 12

Nova System 25

Nova System 26

Nova System 27

Nova System 28

Nova System 29

Nova System 30

If you have any over suggestions as if i should add any other empires tell me. Well to tell you the truth i do need few more empires. Do tell me if you guys think of any others. Thanks! Now Read and Review story if you want too of course.

READ & REVIEW! THANKS!


	2. Proluge

_**ALIKE!**_

Disclaimer:I do not own these characters. They belong to their right creators. I'm just borrowing them! I do own Mack and some of the other characters I create in this and Also I own some of the techniques in this story.

Authors Notes: Well here's my new story. This story is really freaking creepy in a sense I think anyways. If you don't like it well too bad. MWHAHAHAHA!. Read and Review! Thanks!

P.s.:Mack is about 17. Ranma is about 17.

Key:

'Hi' Speech.

"I can think! Hurray!" Thoughts.

Proluge.

It's a peaceful day. The sun is shining brightly. The birds are chirping. All is well in the world. We come zooming in on two martial artists fighting. We see one person wearing a Black Silk Shirt with a golden dragon on it. Also wearing a black pants the has a small logo that says chaos in it. His hair is raven black in a pony tail that reaches about half way down his back. The other person is wearing a Navy Blue silk shirt with a Phoenix on the front of the shirt. Also wearing a Navy blue pants that has the same logo on it saying chaos. The person's hair is done in a short pigtail that also reaches about halfway down his back.

The teen with the dragon on his shirt said. 'You gotta have more than that.' He taunted.

The person wearing the Phoenix on his shirt said smugly. 'Heh of course.'

The teen with the pigtail charged forward at his prey. The boy with the ponytail simply jumped backwards when the pigtailed boy attacked him with a lighting fast punch. Just then the pigtailed boy lunched a Ki attack at his opponent with a loud cry of 'Zen Ki!' the reddish-whitish ball was pushed forward toward the pony tailed boy. The pony tailed boy countered with a bluish-whitish Ki ball. When the two balls of Ki collied there was a small explosive. The pony tailed boy as he landed to the floor lightly he was suddenly blocking, dodging and receiving a lot of blows from the pigtailed boy. The pony tailed boy suddenly jumped high into the air and landed a few feet from his attacker.

The pony tailed boy then said. ' Hold up mack if we don't go get ready we won't be able to eat.'

The pigtailed boy now identified as mack said. 'Oh man! I want to spar for a bit longer ranma.'

Ranma said with a smirk.' Well I don't about you but I would like to go eat some food and get ready for class.'

Mack said in a happy tone. 'Well I want to go eat but I don't know about the part of getting ready for classes.'

Ranma said sadly. 'Well I don't think our mom would like the idea of us skipping classes.'

Mack said in the same sad tone and a sigh. 'Yeah your right Bro.'

Ranma walked inside their house first. Mack was still outside doing a short simple Kata. Ranma was now heading to the furo with his bath supplies in his hand. Mack now next to ranma holding his bath supplies as well. They both enter the bathroom stripped down and proceeded to rise off. They both are now relaxing in the warmth of the furo.

Ranma said contently. 'Soon we will be out of stupid high school.'

Mack said calmly. 'Yes. Then we will be able to travel in space with out any hassle.'

Ranma said now excited. ' Yeah and I can't wait to travel to other planets and fight some aliens.'

Mack agreeing with ranma. 'I agree with you whole heartily.'

Their mother shouted 'Mack, Ranma Hurry up or you will get no food!.'

With that the two heir to the Dragon school of martial artist hurried the hell up. In the next few second we see the two boys in their same outfits they were wearing this morning while sparing but a clean pair of it now sitting at the table.

Yuki giggled at her sons. Then she said. 'Since your here early you get food before you go to school.'

Both Mack and Ranma started eating at inhuman speeds as soon as they were served their helpings of breakfast. Just like that the food was gone.

Yuki looked at the time and then said with a kusumi like voice. 'Oh my! If you boys don't hurry you will be late.'

Mack said quite fast. 'Dang. Bye mom love you.' Then gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Ranma said in quickly. 'Bye Mother. love you.' Also gave her a quick peck on the cheek and left with Mack to get his shoes on.

As Ranma and Mack left the house they both shouted. 'Thanks For Breakfast.' Then raced off towards Grand High School.

Still running on the ground they got to school in 2 minutes flat. They stopped near the gate to take a breath.

Mack said great fully they made it on time to school. 'Heh we made it!.

Ranma said smiling. 'With 5 minutes to spare too.'

Mack said not really caring. 'Lucky us.'

As they proceeded near the door of the high school suddenly there was a loud announcements. 'ALIENS ARE INVADING AND WE FAILED TO REPELL THEM. ALL PEOPLE ARE TO GO TO THE NEAREST SPACE PORT AND LEAVE ON A TRANSPORT UNIT. I REPEAT ALL PEOPLE ARE TO GO TO THE NEAREST SPACE PORT AND LEAVE ON A TRANSPORT UNIT. THANK YOU!'

Just then every one started running toward the nearest space station. Mack and Ranma ran toward their house at full speed.

When they got there they saw these horrible monsters approaching their house and also roaming all around the place. The monsters looked like they are biological weapons. Part machine and part green skin that look like it was from a golem. One of their hands was a claw while the other hand was a holding a sword in it.

Another announcements came on. 'EVERYBODY PLEASE REMAIN CALM! WE CALLED FOR HELP FROM A NEAR BY EMPIRE! THEY WILL BE HERE SHORTLY! WHEN EVERY ONE HAS REACHED TO SAFETY WE WILL TAKE BACK OUR PLANLET! THANK YOU FOR YOUR TIME!'

Mack and Ranma jumped in front of the door of the house that their mother is still likely in. About 4 fugly bastards approached them.

Mack said in a serious voice. ' I'll take two and you take two.'

Ranma also same tone. 'Got it!.'

Mack and ranma lunched forward to attack the fugly monsters. As fugly number one try to attack mack by swiping it's claw downward to hit him he just side step it. After dodging the attack him called out one of his attacks. 'Sonic Fist(1)' Mack then started attacking it with lighting fast punches that broke the sound barrier. Just when he finished his attack Fugly number 2 decided he was going to attack. It did so by trying to slash Mack in the back. Just as it was about to connect Mack vanished and Fugly 2 ended up striking fugly one instantly killing it.

Mack said tauntingly. 'Idiot here I am.'

Fugly 2 turned around to see him behind it's back. Mack then punched it with a super power chi punch in it's face sending it flying across the yard. Meanwhile Ranma was fighting fugly number 3 and 4. They both started swiping and slashing at him but skillfully he dodged every strike. Ranma jumped a into the sky.

Ranma said while grinning. 'Falling Dragon(2)'

Fugly number 3 and number 4 saw what look like a dragon descending upon them. Fugly number 3 was smart enough to get out of the way. Fugly number 4 unfortunately or fortunately depending on whose point of view your looking at it got striked full force by the falling dragon attack and seemed to vanish under the extreme temperature. Fugly number 3 looked quite scared now. Ranma turned toward it with a evil grin adoring his face.

Ranma said evilly. ' Your next!.'

Mack on the other hand was amazed it seemed these things can keep on putting up more and more defense armor on it's body.

Mack said proudly and loudly. 'Fugly number 2 prepare to meet your maker. Raging Chi(3)'

As Mack called out these words it has seemed like he has now been holding the sun in his hands. He shot it forward directly hitting his target because it thought it could survive it and didn't move but instead it was melted to liquid.

Mack said again proudly. 'And the winner is Mack.'

Ranma dodging each swipe and slash. Ranma thought to himself. "Hmm it's seems it does not want me to attack. Pretty smart. but not good enough!"

Ranma ran from the fugly number 3 but it followed quickly behind. Ranma thought cleverly. " Right into my trap."

Ranma then turned around and ran toward the Number 3.

Ranma said evilly. 'Raging Chi!'

Fugly then try to stop himself and to dodge it but ended up a puddle of liquid iron.

Mack then jumped down near Ranma and said. 'I'm done how about you?

Ranma said confidently. ' Yeah I'm done.'

Mack said 'Those things can learn from there mistakes. So next time they won't be so easily defeat.'

Ranma said sadly.' Yeah I know.'

Mack said now sounding scared.' Let's check on mom!'

Ranma said quickly fearing the worse. 'Yes!'

The two heir to the dragon school of martial arts ran toward the door of the house and opened it.

'Mom!' shouted the pigtailed boy.

'MOM! shouted the pony tailed boy.

Then the two teenage boys heard a scream coming from the backyard.

In unison the two boys shouted while running toward the back door. 'WE ARE COMING MOM!'

* * *

Yuki was scared. Her sons just left to go to school and she was caught in the backyard with out her trusty sword. So did know the basic of the Dragon School but her two loving sons are the master of the style. She moved back while the Fugly Bastard took a step forward. As she continue to move back she bumped into a wall that surrounded her house. She couldn't move any further back but the monster just kept walking slowly. Yuki thought to herself. "At least my sons are safe. I wish I could of seen my children married but it's not going to happen. As soon as the monster got within 10 feet of yuki she screamed loudly. After a few seconds the back door bursted open and Yuki heard a shout of 'MOM WE ARE COMING!'. Yuki turned her head to see her sons. Yuki smiled and thought. "I guess I'm going to live after all."

* * *

Mack and Ranma came out through the broken back door. They scanned the area with dread to see their mother safe for now which brought a smile to their faces but being stalked by one of those fugly bastards. This brought a angry scowl to both their handsome faces. Ranma ran forward toward the offender, while Mack ran toward their mother. Ranma as soon as he got within a few feet of the monster he started a relentless attack to lead it away from his mom so he could finish it off.

Mack got to Yuki and asked. 'Mother are you all right?' in a panicked voice.

His mother Yuki now retaining her clam demeanor. ' Yes Mack-chan. I'm okay.'

* * *

Meanwhile Ranma now far enough distance from his mother he jumped into the air and came Down at a blindly fast speed. Some would say it's a dragon descending on it's prey.

Ranma called out Loudly. 'FALLING DRAGON!'

The monster saw this but it was smart enough to Jump out of the way of the power technique called the Falling Dragon. As Ranma hit the ground there was a small explosion. The scene was covered with smoke. We then see Ranma standing in the middle of the crater unharmed staring at the Fugly Bastard.

As Yuki finished telling Mack for what it seems like the 100th time she was okay both her and Mack heard a loud bombing like sound.Both Mack and Yuki turned toward where Ranma and Fugly Bastard are fighting. They both see Ranma standing in a crater and the Fugly bastard standing at the edge of the crater unharmed.

Mack looked surprised and said. 'Dang these monsters are getting stronger and smarter. It dodge a insanely fast Falling Dragon Technique.'

Yuki hearing this bit of information was surprised as well. she knew her sons were probably in the 100 best fighters on Rajak But for a monster to dodge one of their moves is something to be proud of.

Ranma turned to the what he calls Fugly and snarled. Without any taunts or words he charged at the monster and hit it with a solid Flaming battle aura punch instantly vaporising the monster in his battle aura.

Ranma then shouted with venom in his voice. 'IF ANY OF YOU THINGS HURT MY BROTHER OR MOTHER I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN AND KILL YOU!'

With that Ranma Fainted from the amount of power he put off.

In unison Mack and Yuki while running toward the fallen body of Ranma Shouted. ' Ranma!'

As Yuki was checking out Ranma, Mack waited impatiently. While his mom is a master of the sword she is also a doctor.

Yuki said with a sigh. 'Ranma-chan is alright, Mack-chan. He just fainted from to much power output.'

Mack said also with a sigh of relief. ' That's good.'

As Mack picked up Ranma and started to walk with his mom to the spaceport a wall fell down exposing nearly 20 Fugly Bastards.

Mack thought with dread. ' Drat!'

Yuki on the other hand thought. ' It took so much energy for Ranma to take down one I don't think Mack can take on all 20.'

Mack said calmly. 'Mom.'

Yuki was snapped out of her thoughts and said. 'Yes dear.'

Mack in the same calm manner said. 'Can you climb on to my back and hold on because I can't take on 20 of these things and well I'm already holding ranma on my shoulder.'

Yuki said. ' Sure honey.'

Yuki climbed onto Mack's back and held. With an okay gesture from his mother Mack proceeded to Jump Rooftop To Rooftop with his mother on his back and ranma on his shoulder. As he jumped up his mother didn't scream because this happen alot when her husband was still around. Thoughts of him brought a sad smile to her face. A few minutes later the spaceport came into the view of those who are currently awake at the moment which meant mack and yuki.

Fugly bastards who were left back at the house started to tear up the place.

Mack said while jumping still across rooftops. 'We are nearly there.'

Yuki said calmly. 'Yes. To let you know honey I own two ships that are currently are at spaceport # 6 or the one in our sight of view.'

Mack said surprised at this tidbit of info. 'Really? Wow.'

Yuki said same tone as she used before. 'Yes and one of the ships are under your name and ranma's.

Mack said not getting the point his mother was trying to get across. 'So?'

Yuki stated calmly. 'Well I want you to use the Dragon the space ship the is registrated under you and your brother to get out of here while I used the Eagle to leave.'

Mack said in a caring voice. 'No I won't leave you.'

After this statement Mack just landed surprisingly enough in front of The Dragon.

Yuki said sadly. 'I was afraid you were going to say that.'

Mack said confused. 'Wha...' He was cut off when he heard I love you and his was promptly knocked out by his mother.

Yuki said with tears in her eyes. 'I love you. DC open hatch.'

DC said in his computer like voice. 'OPENING HATCHES!'

Yuki then dragged mack and ranma into the ship and put them into the beds aboard the ship. Then she wrote a note and then stuck it to the door with tape where mack and ranma would be able to see it when they woke up.

Yuki in a commanding voice said. 'DC when they wake up they will be in charge I'm leaving to search for my husand. Also set course for the sol system 5 and pull of when I leave the ship.'

DC said in a non-caring voice. 'GOOD LUCK. AND COMMAND WILL BE FOLLOWED!'

Yuki then left the ship and head toward hers. While walking towards hers she heard the engines start up then the whole ship pulled off. After a few minutes of walking she was in front of the Eagle.

Yuki same commanding voice. ' EC open up it's me Yuki!'

EC said same way as DC. 'VOICE CONFORMATION! PLEASE ENTER COMMANDER YUKI! OPENING HATCHES!'

Yuki last thought when she enter was. " I hope you are safe my sons. I will find you my husband."

Yuki at the cockpit said. 'Set course to last known place of where my husband was headed.'

EC said. 'NOVA SYSTEM 3 WAS THE LAST PLACE KNOWN! SETTING COURSE!'

Yuki said. 'PULL OFF!'

We see The Eagle pull off just as more Fugly bastards arrived.

* * *

Ranma said out loud on the tendo's roof. 'I just know somethings gonna happen but what.'

* * *

Mack said while walking around Nerima. 'I'm getting a strange feeling. I wonder what's going to happen.'

TBC...

Authors Notes: Well if you read the whole thing you would now know that this mack and ranma are not from earth. They will be going there soon enough. Then reason in my story they fell was because the aliens only attacked the Capital which was Rajak the Planet. So they had to regroup to another System so they could attack with the help from another empire. So the empire still stand but the home world was invaded. Heh I wonder what will happen when the two Ranma's and two Mack's meet. Read and Review! Thanks!

1. Sonic Fist- It's a technique that draws on the users chi to increase power and speed of punches. Some of the punches even break the sound barrier.

2. Falling Dragon- This move uses Ki and Chi to create a dragon. Once the is done the user then proceeds to jump into the air and descend at a insanely fast rate instantly killing the opponent unless they opponent can produce a battle aura or some kind of shield or resistant to fire.

3.Raging Chi- As the name states it uses chi but an extremely high concentrated amount of chi and then the user shoots the ball after the required energy is gathered.


	3. Chapter 1 Meeting

**_Alike!_**

Disclaimer:I do not own these characters. They belong to their rightful creators. I'm just borrowing them! I do own Mack and some of the other characters I create in this and Also I own some of the techniques in this story.

Authors Notes:Heh hope you liked the first chapter because I did. How did you know I liked it well I'm writing the second chapter. hehehe hahaha mwhahaha!

Key:

Speech - 'Sup man like the story?'

Thought - "I wondered if people are reading this any way i can think opps lower case I."

Chapter 1 - Meeting Hopefully

It's Been about 16 hours since the escape of Rajak. Well it not sunny because the ship Dragon is in space. Our heroes if you want to call them that still have not awakened. Let's go some where else for the meanwhile.

Yuki sleeping restlessly because she's having nightmares about her husband. She had awoken looking like she ran a marathon. Yuki thought to herself. "I hate those dreams! They always plague me whenever I think about my husband or the welfare of my children. Hopefully they are alright."

Yuki then sat up in her bed stretch her arms out when the lights just went on and EC said. 'ARRIVING IN ABOUT TWO HOURS TO NOVA SYSTEM 3.'

Yuki grumbled because she couldn't enjoy the dark and a little more sleep. She got up scanning the cold metal room, her eyes then came to rest one a picture of her husband, her two sons, and her all happy together. With that she shed a single lone tear.

Yuki said not really asking any one the question in particular. 'Why did you have to go my husband? If you did not go we would still be all together and happy.'

With newfound vigor Yuki stated proudly and with determination in her voice. 'I will bring this family back together again! Then we will be happy once again.'

Anyway Yuki got up and prepared for the day ahead.

After 30 minutes making it a total of 16 hours and 30 minutes mack finally started to come to.

Mack sat up then said. 'What happened? Mom?'

Mack thought about it for awhile what happened in the pass few hours then he remembered. "Mom knocked me out when I refused to go on a different ship then her, she must of set the ships course and left Me and Ranma here on the Dragon."

Mack said a bit angrily. 'Damn mom why did you have to go and do that for?'

Mack looked over to his left to see Ranma still sleeping. Mack thought again. "I guess he used too much power and did not eat after wards that's why he is still sleeping. Anyway sitting here worrying is not going to help. I should go make breakfast."

With that Mack scan the cold looking metal room to find the same picture that his mother had on her ship of all four of them in one big happy family. Mack said absently. 'Heh we were all happy then. Weren't we?'

Mack then got out of the bed as his feet touch the cold floor of the ship he quickly brought it back on to the bed and searched for his shoes which was laying at the foot of his bed. He then put it on and went on his way to leaving the room only to be stopped by a white piece of paper tape to the door with writing on it. Mack took the paper from the wall and then read it. The contexts said this.

Dear Mack and Ranma,

By the time you read this you would be in sol system 5. I sorry I had to knock you out mack but once you set your mind you would not leave me so I had no choice. I went alone because I'm searching for your father. I am determined to bring us back into one big family and to get rid of the invaders. I want you guys to go to the third planet in Sol System 5 and land there. Wait there for me. I will come for you my sons with you father. Also if you wish to command the ship just shout out DC and say what ever command you want to perform and DC will. If you wonder who DC is, Well DC is a Nickname for Dragon's Computer. Anyway that's all I've got to say bye.

I Love You,

Mom

P.s. I want you guys to continue your education. So I put you in the school called Furakian High. It's in a country on earth called japan. Strangely enough they speak the same lauague as us. The city which the school is in is Tokyo, Ward Nermia. You start on Monday. Oh yeah and Love You All.

Mack just finished reading the note. Mack said 'Mom if you just asked I would of helped.'

Mack left the room with the note in his pocket.

Mack shouted. 'DC Tell me when Ranma awakes and please give me a layout of the ship. Thanks!'

DC said. 'COMMAND ACCPECTED!'

A small human-like robot skated up to him and handed him a paper and then left. It was a map of the ship that the robot handed to mack.

Mack said. 'Ah! That's where the kitchen is.'

Mack walled into the kitchen. He scanned the area seeing four electric stoves, cupboards, a pantry, and other kitchen appliances. Mack search around the kitchen find the necessary ingredients for miso soup, rice and some steamed fish. Mack then started to cook at high speeds bringing his martial arts into play.

Just then ranma had awakened. Ranma felt like what the best word to describe this feeling. He felt like shit in a sense. Ranma wondered. "Huh what happened?" While trying to recall he got out of the bed and stretched. Then he remembered. Ranma thought. "Damn I fainted after that attack. Err" After finishing his stretches he started toward the door when it opened revealing Mack standing there.

Mack just finished cooking. When he heard DC the computer tell him Ranma had finally awoken. Mack thought to himself of course. "I better go greet sleeping beauty."

Mack turned of the stoves then went in a nice slow pace toward the room Ranma was in. Walking down the Hallways of the cold interior of the spaceship he reached the door which it had the writing on it. 'BedRoom'. He opened the door seeing Ranma already walking toward the door and fully awake.

Ranma said to Mack. 'Where is mother?'

Mack said sadly. 'Here read this note.'

Mack took the note out of his pocket and threw it at Ranma. Ranma then caught the poorly folded note. He unfolded it and read it. Then context of course stated the same thing Mack read.

Ranma then said a bit angrily. 'We would of helped you mom!'

Mack said agreeing with Ranma. 'Yes we would of.'

Mack then said. 'Yo Ranma we better get to earth and start school.'

Ranma said now confused. 'Why?'

Mack said to Ranma like talking to a little kid. 'You wouldn't want to disobey mother now would you?'

Ranma said meanly. 'Don't treat me like a little kid!'

Ranma now said calmly. 'What you mean disobey her?'

Mack said now a little annoyed. 'Did you not read the P.S. on the note?'

Ranma took another look at the note quickly finding the extra info on the bottom of the note and the read it.

Ranma looked sheepishly at Mack and said. 'Heh guess I missed that part of the note.'

Mack said smirking for some strange reason. 'Guess you did.'

Ranma said feeling sullen. 'We better get to earth and start school huh?'

Mack said in a matter of fact kinda of voice. 'You got the right brother.'

Ranma said loudly. 'Dc set course for earth!'

Dc responded. 'SETTING COURSE!'

Ranma was about to say something but mack cut him of first and said. 'Pull Off!'

Ranma said slightly annoyed. 'Must you do that?'

Mack said while smiling. 'Yep!'

Ranma's stomach decided it was time to make it self known.

Mack said. 'Heh your hungry. Not surprising after pulling that stunt back on Rajak.'

Ranma said normally, of course he won't be embarrassed in front of his brother. 'Yep!'

Mack said to Ranma. 'Well your lucky because I just finished cooking.'

Ranma said giddily. 'Oh goody let's go eat.'

Mack said happily. 'Yeah!'

Mack walked towards the kitchen with Ranma quickly tailing behind. After about 1 minute they arrived in a well kepted kitchen with 3 pots on the stove still steaming from being cooked in a little while ago. Mack walked toward the the pots to take out food while Ranma quickly found some plates and chop sticks after looking around the kitchen for a little while which meant a few seconds. Ranma brought over the chopsticks to the table and set then down. Then he quickly walked over to Mack bringing the plates along with him. Handing Mack one plate which Mack took. Mack then took out food for the both of them, they both headed to take a seat at the table.

Mack said while eating. 'I wonder what kinda of place is earth?'

Ranma said while also eating. 'Maybe it's similar to our planet. You know green trees, blue oceans, humanoid looking creatures.'

Mack said not really caring any more. 'Yeah your right probably.'

After eating Mack and Ranma quickly cleared the table and cleaned the dishes. Then they sat back down at the table with 2 tea cups on the table and a tea pot in front of them. Ranma quickly took the honor of pouring tea in the two cups.

Mack said nicely. 'Thanks.'

Ranma said also in a nice tone. 'Your welcome.'

Mack said after sipping some of his green tea. 'Dc give us the full information about earth.'

Ranma pipped in. 'Yeah I want to know bout it too.'

Dc said after gathering the info from it's hard drive said. 'IT HAS GREEN LAND WHICH MAKES UP ABOUT 25 OF THE WORLD, BLUE OCEAN WHICH MAKES UP ABOUT 75 OF THE WORLD. IT HAS A POPULATION OF ABOUT 25 BILLION PEOPLE. ALSO HAS ALOT OF ADVANCDE CIVILIZATIONS AND TECHNOGLY. HAS MANY DIFFERENT TYPE OF WILDLIFE, DIFFERENT KINDA OF BEASTS. THAT"S ABOUT ALL THE GENRAL INFORMATION OF THE WORLD WITH THE HUMANS ON THIS PLANET CALL EARTH. DO YOU WANT SPECIFIC INFORMATION?'

Mack said quickly not wanting to hear anymore. 'No that's find.'

Dc said. 'OKAY!'

Mack said thankfully. 'Thank you.'

Ranma said in carefree tone. 'Yeah thanks.'

Dc said. 'YOUR WELCOME!'

Ranma said slightly amazed. 'Hmm earth seems to have a lot of interesting things there. Well when we get there let's check out some of the sights.'

Mack said agreeing with Ranma again. 'Yeah let's check out some of the sights.'

Dc said 'WE WILL BE ARRIVING IN ABOUT 10 MINUTES PLEASE GET READY!'

Mack said quickly finishing his tea. 'Hmm that was kinda of quick.'

Ranma said after finishing his tea. 'Man school's gonna be a drag.'

Mack said. 'You can say that again.'

Mack left and went to Mother's room aboard the Dragon quickly searching the room found some earth money. Which was about 1 million yen in a briefcase.

Ranma came after washing the two tea cups into the room Mack was in and asked. 'What are you doing here?'

Mack said responding to the question. 'Finding us some money so we come survive on that planet. They use money called yen.'

Ranma said. 'oh.'

They both walked both to the room where both of them woke up in and searched the dresser finding some of their clothes which was left there by their mother. They both relieved that they had some clothes and proceeded to pack it into a bag. After they finish there was an announcement from Dc.

Dc said 'WE ARE CURRENTLY ENTERING EARTH'S ATMOSPHERE. WE ARE GOING TO LAND INSIDE A CAVE SO LOCALS WON'T BE FREAKED OUT BY THE HUGE SHIP. ALSO I WILL PUT ON THE CLOAKING DEVICE SO NO EARTHLINGS CAN SEE US. TO EXPLAIN FURTHER NO ONE CAN COMMAND THIS SHIP BUT YOU TWO SO DO NOT WORRY. THANK YOU!'

After hearing the announcement. Mack and Ranma quickly ran to the front of the ship where there are seats bolted to the floor. They quickly buckled up so they won't be pancakes while entering the atmosphere of earth.

After a bumpy ride they finally stopped moving.

Mack said questioningly. 'Are we here?'

Ranma said not to sure. 'I think so.'

Dc said. 'FOR YOUR INFORMATION WE ARE ON EARTH.'

Both Mack and Ranma said. 'Thank you.'

They left the ship in a hurry to see what's it like on earth. Stepping out of the cave they saw allot of trees.

Mack said. 'Hmm weird.'

Ranma said. 'Yep.'

They walked for awhile toward the large concentration of Ki they are sensing while holding bags. After a few minutes of walking the finally reached Nermia.

Mack said like he knows what he's saying. 'Yep this is Nermia.'

Ranma said smugly. 'And how do you know this?'

Mack pointed toward a large sign that said Welcome To Nermia on it. Mack then said. 'That's how.'

Ranma looked at the sign and smiled sheepishly at mack.

They walked into town looking for a place to stay. After a few hours of search they yet to find a place.

Nabiki said to the house hold during lunch. 'We have to rent another guest room. After saying this no one really said anything until

Kasumi asked nabiki. 'Whatever for?'

Nabiki said glaring at Mr. saotome and her daddy. 'Well because we need the money. Some people can't get a job and pay up.

Soun said while crying. 'Wahhhh my daughter hates me.'

Akane said to nabiki. 'Well it's all Ranma's fault!'

Ranma responded angrily. 'How is it my fault! I don't control people's actions. Uncute tomboy!'

With that Akane screamed. 'RANMA NO BAKA!' and promptly hit him with her mallet. Ranma went flying through the roof creating yet another hole in the roof and is now in LEO.

Nabiki said to akane. 'Well it's not Ranma's fault that's for sure.'

Akane said meanly. ' What do you mean. Did you not see that pervert creating yet another hole in the roof!'

Nabiki said. 'Well that hole would have never been there if somebody never hit him through the roof with a mallet.'

Akane said mad as a bull. 'Find take he side see if I care.' Akane stomped up to her room and slammed the door

Nabiki sighed and said. 'Really sis don't you see every time you show distrust you lose him a little bit more?'

Ranma said while fly through the air. 'Stupid uncute tomboy! seesh hitting me for every little stupid thing and worse of all blaming everything that is not my fault on me.'

Ranma now adjusting so he lands safely. As he come slowly to the ground he sees to people in the way of his path.

Ranma shouted. 'Oh shit!'

He couldn't change his position. There is only so much to can do in the air even though his school specialize in it. Now he knows he needs more training in his ki so next time he can move in the air more easily.

As Ranma got closer to hitting the two unsuspecting people he shouted at them. 'GET OUT OF THE WAY!'

The two people turned toward the flying person that was about to crash into them.

The pony tailed boy said. 'What the hell?'

The pigtailed boy said. 'Weird.'

By the time the two of them decide it was time to move it was too late. Instead the just threw the bags to the side.

Ranma and Mack were walking the park.

Mack said angrily. 'Damn it's so hard to find a place to stay.'

Ranma said slightly annoyed. 'Yeah every place is either to horrible or to horrible.'

Mack said chuckling a bit. 'Yeah.'

As they walked down the Park's Path way they heard some one scream. 'Get out of the way.'

They turned to see a flying person heading directly toward them.

Ranma said. 'What the hell?'

Mack said. 'Weird.'

By the time they decided to move it was to late. So instead of ruining their bags they threw them to the side and prepare to be hit by the flying human bullet. Ranma hit directly in to Ranma and Mack who were standing there. They all tumbled into a pile. Mack picked himself out of the human ball. Ranma with the pigtail proceeded to do the same. As well as Ranma with the ponytail. They all now standing unharmed.

Ranma with the pigtail asked. 'Are you okay?'

Ranma with the ponytail replied. 'I'm okay.'

Mack with the pigtail said. 'I'm fine.'

Ranma with the pigtail stared at Ranma with the ponytail while Ranma with the ponytail stared at ranma with the pigtail.

They both said. ' Weird. A double of myself.'

Mack said. 'Creepy!'

TBC...

Author Notes: I'm really evil aren't I. Cliff Hanger. MWHAHAHAHA!. But really hope you enjoyed it. Also dam I wrote this chapter only two days after the first one. Heh I guess I liked the story. Read & Review! THANKS!


	4. Chapter 2 Creepy!

**_Alike!_**

Disclaimer:I do not own these characters. They belong to their rightful creators. I'm just borrowing them! I do own Mack and some of the other characters I create in this and Also I own some of the techniques in this story.

Authors Notes: Yay! I'm already writing some more. Hope you like the story as much as I like it.

Key:

Speech - 'Sup man like the story?'

Thought - "I wondered if people are reading this any way i can think opps lower case I."

Chapter 2 - Creepy!

Ranma with the pigtail stared at Ranma with the ponytail while Ranma with the ponytail stared at Ranma with the pigtail.

They both said. ' Weird. A double of myself.'

Mack said. 'Creepy!'

Ranma with the ponytail said. 'Well I think we should introduce our selves ne Mack?'

Mack said agreeing with his bro. 'Yep!'

Ranma with the pigtail said while bowing to the two strange people. 'I'm Ranma Saotome. Nice to meet ya.'

Mack started laughing and said between his laughter. 'Wow if there wasn't enough Ranma's in the world.'

Ranma with the pigtail started at Mack and said confused about the situation. 'What do you mean?'

Ranma with the ponytail said. 'First let me introduce my self and you will know what he means. I'm Ranma Zinkaka.'

Ranma(s) said really kinda feeling like deja vu. 'Weird.'

Ranma(z) said with a chuckle. 'I guess the saying is True.'

Mack still laughing said nothing at the moment.

Ranma(s) said. 'What saying?'

Ranma(z) said. 'The saying goes like this. Some where in the world you have a double of your self. Well you can see the saying is true now.'

Ranma(s) said. 'So what are you doing in Nermia?'

Mack laughter promptly died down and said. 'Well we are going to Furakin High School but right now we are looking for a nice place to stay.'

Ranma(z) pitched in. 'Every place we looked at so far was either to bad to stay in or plain horrible.'

Ranma(s) said. 'Umm Well where I'm currently staying, Nabiki is renting out a room. I don't know if our place is up to your standards but if you want you can check it out.'

Mack while looking like he is trying to think. 'Well...We'll check it out.'

Ranma(s) said. 'Well right this way.'

Ranma(s) not to sure if they could roof hop decided to walk toward the tendo dojo. Mack and Ranma(z) following trailing only a few feet from the leader. They passed many Japanese houses. Both of the Zinkaka brothers looked on way amazement, after all I think two aliens would find it fascinating. After a few more minutes they finally stopped in front of the tendo dojo.

Mack said absently. 'Looks pretty nice.'

Ranma(z) said in an agreement with mack. 'Yes your right.'

Ranma(s) said. 'Ya shouldn't based your judgment on look alone.'

Ranma(z) said now agreeing with the wild horse. 'I suppose your right.'

They followed the pigtailed Ranma into the tendo dojo home. Ranma(s) opened the door and lead the two strangers into the living room.

Ranma(s) said in a clam manner. 'Please take a seat I'll go get nabiki so she could show you around the house.'

Ranma(z) and Mack took a seat at the tendo table.

Mack said in a serious fashion. 'Don't take to long in getting Tendo-san.'

Ranma(z) said not in the same tone as mack but in a more friendlier tone. 'Yeah, we get bored pretty easily.'

Ranma(s) said again in a clam manner. 'Sure, I won't be long.'

As Mack and Ranma(z) waited for only about Two minutes or so before Ranma(s) came down stairs into the living room with a young woman with short brown hair and quite a lovely figure.

Nabiki said in her cool, clam fashion. 'So I see you two would like to rent the empty room.'

Ranma(z) in a cool clam matter responded. 'Yes, Hopefully you'll be reasonable with the price?' That was more of a statement then a question.

Nabiki thought to herself. "Man these guys aren't stupid. I can't play with their minds like everyone else."

Ranma(z) said starting to get impatient. 'Well are you going to show us around?'

Nabiki said quickly but still clam. 'Yes follow me boys.'

Ranma(z) and Mack said nothing but thought both to themselves. "Weird."

They follow the 17 year old girl as she showed them around the house explaining what every room was.

They finished their tour through the house with the kitchen.

Nabiki said ever so nabiki like. 'Well we our last place of the tour, the kitchen.'

Nabiki asked. 'Well is this place up to your standards?'

Mack piped in. 'Yeah, Pretty cozy place.'

Nabiki said in a business like manner. 'Well now all that is left is the matter of the price.'

Ranma(z) responded. 'Yes the price.'

Mack said now realizing. 'Hey we never introduced ourselves Tendo-san.'

Nabiki said in an emotionless voice. 'I already now your names. Ranma told me.'

Mack said questioning Ranma(z). 'You did?'

Nabiki said like she was talking to an idiot. 'No the other Ranma.'

Mack said. 'Oh!'

Ranma(z) said coolly. 'Now to the manner of the price Tendo-san.'

The money hungry sister responded. 'How does 34,000 yen sound to you?'

Ranma(z) thought about it for a moment and said. 'Hmm we get breakfast,Lunch, Dinner and the use of the bathroom?'

Nabiki said calmly. 'Yes.'

Ranma(z) said quite happy with the price. 'We'll take it.'

* * *

Ranma(s) sitting in the living room all be him lonesome self said to no one in particular. 'Dam, Hopefully they will be done soon.'

* * *

EC said in his ever so like computer voice. 'COMMANDER, WE ARRIVED IN NOVA SYSTEM 3.'

Yuki said with her katana be her side and determination in her voice. 'Good. Which planet was my husband last on?'

EC said in his usual voice. 'THE PLANET FANKA IS WHERE IT WAS LAST REPORT YOUR HUSBAND WAS ON IN THIS SYSTEM.'

Yuki said forcefully. 'Good set course for the planet and head there at once.'

EC said. 'YES COMMANDER! AT ONCE!'

Yuki said to herself. 'My husband I will FIND YOU!'

EC said. 'IT WILL TAKE ABOUT ANOTHER 10 MINUTES UNTIL WE ARRIVE.'

Yuki said thanking her ship. 'Thanks.'

10 minutes elapsed

EC said. 'WE HAVE ARRIVE COMMANDER.'

Yuki said in an commanding voice. 'Good pull into space port 9.'

EC said. 'VERY WELL!'

As the command was given it was done. The Eagle pulled into space port which was re severed for Yuki as she called it in during the 10 minute ride there.

Yuki said again with a commander's voice. 'Open Hatch!'

EC said. 'OPENING HATCH!'

Yuki said again. 'EC put up security system as soon as I step out of the ship.'

EC said. 'IT WILL BE DONE COMMANDER.'

Yuki said waving goodbye to the hallway. 'See ya EC in a little while.'

Ec said nothing as she left. Ec then put up the security system. Which consisted of armed guns, lasers, and a mean looking human like robot that will kill anything that does not listen to it.

* * *

Ranma(z) took out the alloted money and said. 'Here you go.' While holding his hand out so nabiki could take the money.

Nabiki took the money quite fast.

Nabiki said calmly. 'Nice doing business with you Zinkaka-san' Nabiki held her hand out for a handshake.

Ranma(z) confused by this action because they usually bowed in his home world. Here was this girl holding her hand out for some strange reason. Mack also was confused by this action. Nabiki was confused as well, she was waiting for one of them to shake her hand but they were looking at her like she was some alien.

Nabiki said irritated. 'Shake my hand!'

Mack caught on before Ranma(z) did and did a handshake with Nabiki.

Nabiki said still a little irritated. 'Finally you got it. What you guys didn't know what a handshake was?'

Ranma(z) said quickly. 'No No. I just forgot for the moment.'

Nabiki said while walking away. 'You guys know where everything is so make yourselves at home. Aliens.' Nabiki said the last part with a chuckle.

Ranma(z) said with dread. 'She knows?..."

Mack said already knowing what nabiki meant by the last part. 'No so was joking around because we didn't shake her hand until she told us too.'

Ranma(z) said with relief. 'That's good.'

Mack said bored again. 'Let's find Ranma. I wanna see how good he is at martial arts.'

Ranma(z) said not really caring. 'Sure why not.'

Ranma(z) and Mack went to pick up their bags in the dining room and put it in their room in the tendo's house. After that they went searching for Ranma(s) while engaging in small talk about things. The brothers finally found Ranma(s) in the Tendo's dojo practicing a Kata. They watched him perform. The two did not want to break his concentration. They know he would do the same for them.

As Ranma(s) finished he asked the Zinkaka brothers. 'Your martial artist right.'

The brothers said in unison. 'Yep.'

Mack asked eagerly. 'Wanna spar?'

Ranma(s) said confidently. 'Sure I wanna see how good you are.'

Mack said in the same confidence. 'I'm very good.'

Mack walked up to the center of the dojo facing Ranma(s) and bowed. Ranma(s) followed the action by bowing as well.

Mack called over to his brother. 'Bro tell us when to begin!'

Ranma(z) called back and said. 'Sure!'

As the two martial artists prepared to do battle with one another, Ranma(z) ran over and in between the two.

Ranma(z) said loudly. 'Hajami!' He then walked out of the way and was watching the fight between the two from the side lines.

Mack rushed forward as soon as Ranma(z) said hajami toward Ranma(s). Ranma(s) also rushed forward toward Mack running at speeds faster then the human eye can see. As the two reached the epic center they both let out a furry of punches and kicks at each other. Some connecting and some not. The two jumped back a few feet from each other.

Ranma(s) said breathing normally. 'Your good.'

Mack said smirking. 'Told ya.'

Ranma(s) responded. 'No holding back my punches.'

Mack replied. 'I won't hold back either.'

Ranma(z) was watching with amazement. The two fighters ran forward again. Mack lashed out with a fast jab toward Ranma(s) midsection. The blow did not connect as Ranma(s) jumped upward dogging the blow completely. Ranma(s) while still in the air decide to do a flying kick toward Mack's head. Mack jumped backward as Ranma(s) hit the dojo floor missing it's mark.

Mack took advantage of the situation and move in to hit Ranma in his chest with a Ki powered punch. Ranma went flying back toward the dojo wall. Before he hit the wall he maneuvered in the air and rebound off the wall. He then shouted out Mouko Takabisha. Lunching a Ki ball toward the surprised mack. The Confidence powered ki ball hit Mack as he was hit backward landed on the floor on his back.

Mack said wincing in pain. 'Ouch.'

Ranma(s) landed on the floor seeing Mack on the floor now getting up. Mack looked at Ranma(s) and smirked. He ran forward using his Ki to speed him up. He was in front of Ranma in less then a few second.

Mack shouted. 'Sonic Fist!'

The attack connected. Landing about 502 punches until Ranma(s) Decided to counter it using the Tenshin Amaguriken. After countering it they were at a deadlock. Their hands inter locked with each other to see who would overpower who.

Mack said clearly straining. 'Heh your good.'

Ranma also straining. 'You too.'

They finally decided to let go and jumped back. They were about to go another round until they Ranma(s) heard the dreaded sound of ...Akane.

Akane stormed into the dojo and shouted at the top of her lungs. 'RRRRAAANNNMMMAAA!'

Ranma(s) said meekly. 'yyy...eeee...sss?'

Akane seeing red clearly was looking at the wrong Ranma at the moment said. 'WHERE WERE YOU!'

Ranma(s) said angrily. 'I was flying through the air thanks to you!'

Akane said still mad as a bull who saw red. 'I bet you were out with your hussies pervert.'

The two brother clearly looking on with amazement. Akane ran forward to hit Ranma(z) with a mallet.

Of course since this was not the usual Ranma he stop the mallet. Akane looked furious.

Akane said angrily. 'How dare you stop my mallet pervert?'

Ranma(z) responded calmly. 'You got the wrong person. I'm Ranma Zinkaka. Nice to meet you Tendo-san.'

Ranma(s) shouted toward Akane. 'You Baka tomboy! I'm over here.'

Akane was about to try and hit Ranma(z) again but he touched a few pressure points on the back of her neck and put her to sleep. Ranma(s) clearly saw what he did.

Mack said confused about the situation at hand. 'What in the name of the seven hell's was her problem?'

Ranma(s) said sighing. 'I don't know. Ever since the failed wedding her anger issues have been out of control.'

Both Zinkaka brothers said questioningly. 'Failed wedding?'

Ranma(s) said sadly. 'I don't want to talk about it.'

Mack said assuringly. 'You don't have to. But whenever you want to I wanna hear about you life some more.'

Ranma(z) added in. 'Me too.'

Ranma(s) said thankfully. 'Thanks for not prying.'

Both in usion said. 'No Problem.'

Ranma(s) asked. 'Can you please stop talking in usion?'

Ranma(z) said chuckling a bit. 'It's kinda of hard.'

Ranma(s) walked up to Ranma(z) and took Akane out of his hands.

Ranma(s) said to the two brothers. 'I'll bring her up to her room. Then I'll show you guys around town Kay?'

The brothers said. 'Sure!'

Ranma sighed once more and took akane up to her room. He opened the door and walked to her bed. Then he gently layed her down. Ranma said softly. 'Akane. Things will never work out between us.'

Then he promptly left the room.

Meanwhile...

The Two brothers sat down in the dining room. Kasumi walked in and looked a bit surprised at this new person sitting in the living room. The brothers from the same mother looked at Kasumi.

Mack spoke up and said. 'We should introduce our selves. I'm Mack Zinkaka. Nice to meet you.'

Ranma(z) said in a friendly tone. 'Nice to meet you. I'm Ranma Zinkaka.'

Kasumi said confused. 'Aren't you Ranma Satome?'

Ranma(z) said calmly. 'No but I looked similar don't I?'

Kasumi said clearly realizing this was another person. 'I'm Kasumi Tendo. It's a pleasure to meet you. Will you be staying for dinner?'

Ranma(z) said clearly confused. 'Umm yeah because we kinda of renting a room here.'

Kasumi said shocked. 'Oh my!'

Kasumi then said. 'I must prepare some more food. Welcome to the tendos home.'

Kasumi then left and went into the kitchen.

Mack said. 'That was strange.

Ranma(z) agreeing with the pigtailed boy. 'Yes it was strange indeed.'

Ranma(s) finally came downstairs. He proceeded into the kitchen.

Ranma(s) called to Kasumi. 'Kasumi?'

Kasumi responded with a question. 'Is that you Ranma-Kun?'

Ranma(s) said. 'Yeah it's me. I guess no one introduced you to our guests that will be staying awhile.'

Kasumi said in a pleasant voice. 'No. No one did.'

Ranma(s) said explaining to Kasumi. 'Well the pigtailed one is Mack Zinkaka. The pony tailed one is Ranma Zinkaka. They will be going to Furaikan High school for the short while they will be staying with us.'

Kasumi said thanking Ranma-kun. 'Thank you Ranma-kun.'

Ranma(s) said to Kasumi. 'Your welcome. Oh yeah and don't cook for the guests or me. We will be going to eat out for dinner. I'm going to show them around the city.'

Kasumi said calmly. 'Okay.'

The two brothers wondered into the kitchen getting bored waiting for Ranma(s) to come.

Ranma(z) called out and said. 'Would you like any help Kasumi?'

Mack piped in. 'I don't mind helping out.'

Ranma(s) said toward the two. 'We're going out for dinner guys.'

Mack said not really caring. 'Okay.'

Ranma(z) said kinda of not really caring either. 'Kay.'

Ranma(s) said. 'Let's get going times running out.'

They Trio left the Kitchen and Out the front door but before Ranma(s) left he said to Kasumi. 'Bye Kasumi-Chan. After that being said he left with the other two. Back in the Kitchen Kasumi had a Furious Blush among her whole face.

The Three of them finally out the big wooden gates of the Tendo home.

Ranma(s) said to Mack and Ranma(z). 'I'm guessing you can roof hop.'

Mack said smiling. 'Sure can buddy.'

Ranma(z) responded more calmly. 'Yes I can.'

Ranma(s) said happily. 'Well then follow me.'

Ranma(s) jump upon a roof of a house and kept on going. The other to followed close behind.

TBC...

Author Notes: Another Chapter out. I'm quite pleased with my self. Any way do you guys think I should keep writing about Ranma(z) and Mack's Mom in the story and her adventures? Not too much went on in this chapter. I promise more action in the next chapter. Read and Review.


End file.
